Trevor XI
to the Sierran Crown |term_start2 = November 25, 2014 |term_end2 = |predecessor2 = |successor2 = |order3 = Pretender to the |predecessor3 = |successor3 = |term_start3 = November 25, 2014 |term_end3 = |birth_date = |birth_place = , |death_date = |death_place = |constituency = |party = Remove Kebab Party |rhouse = |spouse = |multiple_spouses = A (2014-present) Unnamed human wife |children = |residence = Pawnee, IE, Sierra |alma mater = yes |alma_mater = |profession = Political commentator |religion = |signature = |languages_spoken = , |allegiance = |branch = |rank = |unit = }} Trevor XI, (born Aleksander "Aca" Marković, : Александар Aца марковић; October 2, 1990), better known by his , Kingtrevor11 (also self-stylized as "king Trevor 1 of "), is a Bosnian Serbian-Sierran entertainer, writer, political activist, conservative political commentator and satirist. A highly controversial figure for his views, life, and personality, Trevor XI has attracted both heavy criticism and support alike through his eccentric personality, statements, and interviews. He has been a leader in the Sierran movement, and is the official Remove Kebab nominee for the Prime Ministry in the 2016 election. He is well-known for his intentional use of poor English in speaking and writing when assuming his persona as "Kingtrevor11", a caricature of an uneducated immigrant, as a nod to his childhood difficulties in learning the language. Born and raised in , , Trevor XI's family immigrated to , , United Commonwealth when Trevor was only 2. Initially aspiring to play for the , he later came to the conclusion that he had to transcend beyond his personal interests and impact the world meaningful. Through this revelation, Trevor XI developed interest in politics and began pursuing a career in politics. Weak in his and self-diagnosed with , Trevor XI performed poorly in school and eventually of high school. Following this, Trevor XI and his family moved to Sierra. Here, Trevor XI completed his education through one of the affiliate campuses but dropped out before even obtaining an in . He complained that it was "very hrad [sic]" and that the staff was "men n rud cus dey suk[sic]". While being educated, Trevor XI formed the Remove Kebab Party in 2009, a which emphasized strongly on its , , and rhetoric. Sparking widespread controversy and condemnation, Trevor XI nevertheless amassed a sizable party base and began staging street protests and demonstrations. At the same time, Trevor XI began asserting that he was the rightful heir to the Crown of Sierra. Starting an online talk show called "The King Trevor XI Show", Trevor XI heavily criticized Hong's ministry and Smith II. After making repeated death threats to various Sierran officials including the king, the RBI began investigating Trevor XI's activities in 2013. During these investigations, Trevor XI's show was placed on hiatus. Unable to find any meaningful fault, charges against Trevor XI were dropped. In response to the investigations, he filed a civil lawsuit against the agency, claiming it had caused him financial loss and emotional distress. The case was ultimately dropped, and was settled in private between the parties with the agency rewarding Trevor XI with $15 million in damages. In 2014, a string of abusive edits and attacks on several sites were traced back to Trevor XI wherein he received a permanent ban from the staff. Enraged, Trevor XI and his party launched a massive campaign against the sites' users. Investigations were briefly re-initiated on Trevor XI following a . This investigation was once again dismissed following Trevor XI's claim that his brother, Bob "Troy" Saggat was the attacker. This blame manifested into a full-blown investigation that revealed Saggat's affiliation with an underground organization that led to his arrest. After a final thorough investigation, Trevor XI was cleared of any suspicion although he later openly "admitted" that he did it. In August 2016, Trevor XI was once again investigated by the RBI on a possible connection with Dylan Coulter and the assassination of Steven Hong. However, Trevor XI maintained his innocence and was dismissed. Following a rising string of terrorist attacks and incidents including the , Trevor XI gained more support albeit receiving numerous death threats against himself by the Army of God. Lobbying for his own safety, the RBI granted limited security protection for Trevor XI, provoking outcry by many of his critics and opponents. Up until late December 2014 Trevor XI continued his work from his residence in North Woods, Inland Empire and has taken up the additional profession as a writer. The Porciúncula Tribune describes Trevor XI as the "leading prolific controversial figure in contemporary Sierra", and the described him as the "most open in Sierra". Despite vehement opposition from the general public, Trevor XI continues to attract the support of some members of Sierra's conservative movement (particularly those adhering to ideologies). Others still purport that Trevor XI's eccentric views and public image is a matter of being an example of . At one point, the Inland Empire Register heralded Trevor XI as the "world's finest " and further claiming that "he cannot be legitimately serious". Early life Trevor XI was born in , to Goran and Draga Marković with the name "Aleksander "Aca" Marković". His parents made a living as local store clerks as members of the working class. He and his brother, Petar (who would later be known as Bob Saggat), lived in Sarajevo before fleeing from the city because of , which prompted the Markovićs to immigrate first to before moving to United Commonwealth to family living in , with the help of an Appalachian diplomat, Trevor Camp. Trevor's family moved in with his paternal uncle and aunt, Nikola and Natalia Marković. At the time, Trevor XI's father and mother took up the legal names as "Trevor XY" and "Trevor XX" respectively, in honor of their sponsor, Trevor Camp. Likewise, Trevor XI was given his name, and the name change was recognized by United Commonwealth officials. Little is known about Trevor XI for the majority of his adolescent life other than his enthused obsession with the , a local team. Aiming to play for the Steelers one day, Trevor XI began hosting Sunday game nights at his home with his neighbors and friends. It was at this time when Trevor XI became exposed to and subsequently became an avid drinker. Wrecked by his increasing dependence on alcohol, Trevor XI sought ways to become the football star he aspired to be but his vision failed to crystallize. Embittered, he decided to become a farmer before agreeing that he could be both a farmer and a "boss". At this same time, Trevor XI entered high school where he performed poorly academically. His poor (particularly his awkward grammar and spelling problems) combined with his self-diagnosed " ", Trevor XI struggled to graduate out of high school. Trying out for his school freshman football team, he was belittled and teased by his peers. Discouraged, Trevor XI was rejected by the coaches and kicked out for his poor sportsmanship and refusal to cooperate. Trevor XI cites this incident in one of his radio shows later in life as the catalyst to his . Believing his successful football peers and coaches to be "fags", Trevor XI abandoned his hope in becoming a football player but remained a devout follower of the Pittsburgh Steelers. At the lowest point of his life, Trevor XI looked for ways to change the world to the way he envisioned it. He decided to pursue and began reading up on his heritage. While reading, he developed a particular interest in the , the conflict responsible for his family's displacement from their home country, , and the of the . Radicalized, Trevor XI became a and an ardent Serbian . Falling behind in his academics, once Trevor turned 18, he dropped out of high school, and but took his and passed. Following this, Trevor left home with a $200,000 loan from his father, and moved to Sierra, taking advantage of the made possible between select CAS states (the St. Louis Area). Settling in the city of Pawnee, he applied for permanent residency, and studied at the -affiliated campus there as a part-time student, while he found a job as a janitor at the local Golden World. Career in Sierra, a political party notorious for its strong opposition towards , especially those of descent. Note the racial caricature incorporated in the party's crude logo which Trevor XI himself construed.]] Trevor XI first began appearing on online podcasts in 2008, expressing unsavory and controversial opinions, using a persona that grossly exaggerated his own accent and views. Gaining traction among viewers who enjoyed Trevor's sense of humor and approach towards politics, the young satirist developed his own show on his own YouTube channel, titled, The King Trevor Show. He attracted controversy in 2009 when he compared Prime Minister Steven Hong to a "literal dog-eating dog", and made other derisive comments on Hong's race and beliefs. Trevor XI also produced content that was viewed as xenophobic and Islamophobic, with a dedicated series documenting on the history of Islam and the actions of its believers in a negative light. When YouTube shut down his channels and took down all of his videos, Trevor XI called upon his fans to "boycott YouTube" for the "War on Free Speech". While he remained banned from YouTube, he developed a new video sharing website, Freeverse, which gained 400,000 visitors within its first month of launch. Media Reception and impact Quotes }} See also *Website Category:Individuals Category:Kingdom of Sierra Category:1990 birthsCategory:Living people